masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Mass Effect universe articles since July 2007 Mass Effect Trilogy * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 Books * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution * Mass Effect: Deception Comics * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Inquisition * Mass Effect: Evolution * Mass Effect: Conviction * Mass Effect: Invasion * Mass Effect: Homeworlds * Mass Effect: Blasto: Eternity is Forever * Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best * Mass Effect: Foundation Other Games * Mass Effect Galaxy * Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Mass Effect 3: Datapad Other Media * Downloadable Content * Films * Soundtracks Universe * Codex * Commander Shepard * SSV Normandy * Normandy SR-2 * Space stations * Starships * Storyline * Storyline II * Storyline III * Alliance News Network * Cerberus Daily News * Timeline * War Assets Gameplay * Armor * Combat - Mass Effect * Combat - Mass Effect 2 * Combat - Mass Effect 3 * Combat - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Equipment * Equipment - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Morality * Multiplayer * Powers - Mass Effect 2 * Powers - Mass Effect 3 * Abilities - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Romance * Talents * Weapons Guides * Mass Effect Guide * Mass Effect 2 Guide * Mass Effect 3 Guide * Mass Effect: Infiltrator Guide * Save File Transfer ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. *New contributors are encouraged to and join the Mass Effect Wiki community. * Please read our Style Guide, general FAQ, and Community Guidelines, particularly naming conventions for alien races. ;Adding content *If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. *Uploading game screenshots is another really easy way to help out. Check for pages in need of images. *Add to one of our incomplete lists. *You can find a list of useful templates on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ;Wiki maintenance *Help us by lending a hand with one of our '''current projects. *Make your voice heard in our policy forum. *'Clean up' articles in need of attention. *Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. *Editorial help correcting spelling or grammar is always appreciated. *'July 23, 2014' - Issue Thirteen, the final issue of Mass Effect: Foundation, is released. *'June 25, 2014' - Issue Twelve of Mass Effect: Foundation is released. *'May 28, 2014' - Issue Eleven of Mass Effect: Foundation is released. *'April 23, 2014' - Issue Ten of Mass Effect: Foundation is released. *'March 26, 2014' - Issue Nine of Mass Effect: Foundation is released. *'February 26, 2014' - Issue Eight of Mass Effect: Foundation is released. *'July 18, 2014' - Mass Effect Wiki is now seven years old! *'January 10, 2014' - Congratulations to our newest Chat Moderators, DeldiRe and Elseweyr! *'July 18, 2013' - Mass Effect Wiki is now six years old! Thanks to all contributors who have helped the wiki succeed! *'July 5, 2013' - Congratulations to our newest Administrator, Temporaryeditor78! ---- ---- TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ cs:Mass Effect CZ Wiki de:Mass Effect Wiki es:Mass Effect Wiki fr:Accueil hu:Mass Effect Wiki it:Mass Effect Italia Wiki pl:Mass Effect PL Wiki ru:Заглавная страница fi:Mass Effect Wiki Category:Browse Category:Mass Effect Wiki